diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy
Murphy is the Devil King from Yui Komori's story for her English class work who fall in love with the human flower vendor Kaiya. However, it's later revealed that this is actually the story of her biological parents, meaning the Devil King is Yui's biological father and that she is a half devil/human hybrid child. After his child was taking from him and his wife by the vampires, Murphy declared war on the the Vampire King Karlheinz for taking the former's beloved daughter for the latter's experiment and for disrespecting the Devil King himself. Appearance In his daughter's story, Murphy appears to be a scary figure with platinum blonde hair that shoulder length and glowing scarlet red eyes. His face is covered by a shadow with his hands showing to have black, shaped claws on them. He also appears to be extremely tall with pale skin. He has long pointed horns that shown to be goldenish/brownish with dark black wings that are shown to very roughly. He appears to be wearing a blue blazer with golden shoulder pads and long black pants with a pair of black dress shoes. He also wore a a black cape in his daughter's story. Personality Nothing's known about Murphy; although, according to Reiji Sakamaki, Murphy has an odd inference towards humans. In fact, he is known to watch over them in his tower whenever he's in the Human World. Also, Murphy seems to longed for a company, which shows that he may have been lonely. Murphy also shows to care about his human wife Kaiya and their hybrid daughter Yui very much. He's very protective of his family which is shown when he declared war the vampires when Richter (the younger brother of the Vampire King Karlheinz) took his daughter away. This shows that Murphy is extremely ruthless towards others who wronged his family. History According to his daughter's story, Murphy ruled over the Devil Kingdom for many centuries. Murphy had often watched humans in his tower whenever he went to the Human World and saw how they live their lives. Eventually, Murphy met and fell in love with a human flower vander who was named Kaiya who was beautiful, kindhearted, and wise. They eventually settled down and had a daughter together whom they would named Yui. However, for an unknown reason, Yui was taked from her parents when she was just a baby. Relationships Kaiya From what it's shown, both Murphy and his beloved human wife Kaiya loved each other very much despite from being two different species. Yui Komori Murphy appeared to have loved his daughter very much. Abilities As the Devil King, Murphy appeared to have been extremely powerful and strong. According to Carla Tsukinami, he is the most powerful being in the Demon World that no one could ever rival his magic or powers. Trivia * Murphy's name means "Sea warrior". * His daughter Yui appears to have gotten her appearance from him. * According to Carla, Murphy is the most powerful demon king in the Demon World that no one can ever rival his powers, including Carla himself and Karlheinz. * It's revealed that he's Yui's biological father, meaning that she's half devil and half human. Category:Devils Category:Males Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalties Category:Rich Characters Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Patriarchs Category:In Love Characters Category:Yui's Family Category:Husbands Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Tragic Characters